Unfinished Business Alternate Ending
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: This story is an alternate ending and will not effect the main story or the upcoming crossover.


**Alternate Ending**

Quentin was now on top of Sully as the two kept struggling with the gun with it now aimed at Sully's chest as the two kept on struggling as Quentin was ready to pull the trigger.

"SULLY!" Kitty exclaimed as the Battlings kept her interfering while the two kept struggling with the gun until...

*BANG!*

The gunshot had been heard; for a moment, time had stopped and resumed just as quickly.

Quentin had fell off of Sully as the sea lion proceeded to get up, the Rangers almost started smiling as Sully got up, but their expressions turned to shock and horror in a few seconds.

Sully had a gunshot wound to the right side of the lower chest area, the blood from the wound was staining his uniform as the pain hit Sully like a bolt of lightning. Sully still remained standing and refused to fall down despite the stinging pain of the gunshot wound.

"I did it! I did it! I finally got a Danger Ranger! I finally go-*POW!*" Quentin triumphantly proclaimed before it was interrupted by a sucker punch to the beak.

There standing over the nosebleeding duck was Kitty, who seemed to escape the barrage of Battlings and she had a raging expression on her face.

Sure, the other Rangers have expressed anger before and they've seen Sully express pure legitimate anger; but Kitty...there is a line that no one should EVER cross and by shooting Sully, Quentin just crossed that line.

"Y'know, I almost feel sawhry fawh him." Squeaky said

"Yeah, he doesn't even know what he's unleashed." Burble added.

Sully almost started smiling in fear at what he was seeing, but Quentin saw something different.

What he saw was Kitty's eyes illuminating white and as she spoke; a demon voice escaped her.

"You better start running; you have five seconds! Five! Four!" Kitty said as she started to approach Quentin, who in turn starts to run in fear.

"CARSON! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Quentin screamed which caused Agent Carson to make him the battlings, himself and Quentin suddenly disappear.

"T-That's...my girl." Sully weakly said before collapsing from his injuries.

Kitty turned when she heard Sully hit the ground and her anger subsided as she ran over to her beloveded and held him in her arms.

"C'mon, Sully. Stay with me!" Kitty pleaded to the unconscious Sully as tears filled her eyes before they streamed down her face as the paramedics and police arrived.

Later on, the Rangers were at a Boston hospital; awaiting the news of their leader.

"Danger Rangers, i have some news on your teammate." A cougar doctor said.

"How is he, Doctor?" Kitty asked.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry…" The doctor started to say, when Kitty heard those words, she fell to her knees and started silently crying with one of her hands covering her left eye; The sea lion she had a crush on for quite a while and was now her boyfriend...was gone.

"He's dead! How can dat be!?' Squeaky exclaimed as the Doctor gave a confused expression on his face before realizing what he said and bent down to Kitty's level.

"Ranger Kitty, Ranger Sully isn't dead." The doctor finished saying.

"*Sniff.* He's not?" Kitty tearfully asked.

"Ranger Sully isn't dead, but he's in a coma. It might be days, weeks or more before he comes to; And don't worry, we'll have Ranger Sully be transported to Keystone via Air Ambulance Jet." The doctor answered.

"Thanks, Doc." Squeaky responded as the Doctor left.

"Danger Rangers?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?" Burble responded.

"Behind you." The voice answered before the Rangers turned around behind them to see a silhouetted figure.

"Those black monsters you fought are called battlings, you're going need my help." the voice continued on as he was revealed to the Rangers

"And who are you?" Kitty asked the figure who was a dalmatian with brown hair wearing a red with grey and black around the shoulder and chest area uniformed jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans and boots. The figure revealed who he was to the Danger Rangers.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger."

 **The End**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
